<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight, Theseus by Chaotic_Rogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831970">Goodnight, Theseus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Rogue/pseuds/Chaotic_Rogue'>Chaotic_Rogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TommyInnit Angst Files [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead TommyInnit, Everyone is just sad, Funeral, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ending, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad everyone, There is very little comfort here, Tommy's dead man, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), funeral fic, just a kid's funeral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Rogue/pseuds/Chaotic_Rogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy was..dead. It was real, there wasn't any joke about this. He was..gone. Though, the responses to his death varied, one thing was clear; no one had been expecting.<br/>Even so, here they stood. At the funeral of a teenage boy. More so, no had expected..them to show up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TommyInnit Angst Files [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight, Theseus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This..wasn’t supposed to be how things happened. None of this was right. It still felt surreal to..well..everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had said Tommy would only be in there for a week. That was it. He had to figure out what happened with the explosions, he had to follow protocol. Even if it pained him to leave the rowdy teen with the..the </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the cell, it had to be done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t supposed to end this way though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was..he was just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A scared child locked in a closed space with someone who had hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, here they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed the weather of the smp had taken to the heavy mood over the lands. Even while the Eggpire celebrated the death of a kid, it rained. The clouds were grey as they stood on the edge of what was left of L’manburg. A small gathering for the funeral for TommyInnit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hearts of those here were heavy, full of mourning as they looked on at the stone. It was engraved with the words:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here lies TommyInnit. A young soul taken too soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Red and white flowers had been laid in front of the stone. Each flower was delicate in nature, placed upon the grave in sad remembrance of the teen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The service had just ended, though there weren't many in attendance. Of course, Tubbo had come, the boy was clad in dark clothing, choking back tears as he stared on. Beside him was his platonic husband, Ranboo, his lips pressed into a thin line and mismatched eyes holding a pensive expression. He kept a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, letting the boy know he was there for him. Tubbo hadn’t known how to process the information when Sam had first told him and Ranboo of what happened. Ranboo had been..less than pleased. The two grieved together in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Puffy had also attended the service. She stood close behind the two younger boys, watching the grave with a saddened expression, though a silent rage lit the flame behind her eyes. The sense of guilt pulled at her heart, she had failed Tommy. He shouldn’t have been in that grave. He should’ve been out of the prison, laughing and causing mischief. The thought of Tommy never being able to do so hurt her more than any weapon ever could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was Quackity. His expression was pensive, silent as he looked on at the grave. He hadn’t believed it at first, of course he hadn’t. Tommy was a loud, annoyingly rambunctious kid! How could anyone think he could die the way he had. For hell’s sake, the kid was building a hotel, but no. Now he was dead and frankly, Quakity didn’t know how to feel about it. He had come out of respect, after all, Tommy had been his friend. He just didn’t think he could accept the conditions of his death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then finally, there was Sam. Sam had put this all together, after managing to retrieve Tommy’s body from the confines of Dream’s cell. He could still hear the man’s manic, taunting laughter. He was certain that sound would haunt his nightmares. He felt responsible for the boy’s death. Tommy had been his responsibility, he was supposed to have gotten the boy out of there. Alive. But no..no, the complications had come up, and he still couldn’t find the culprit responsible for trying to break into the prison. He had dreaded telling Tommy that he would have to stay longer..regretted being just a moment too late to save a kid who had just wanted to go home. Now, here he was, having put a kid in the ground because he was a moment too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone there was grieving in their own way. None of them had expected many to come to this event anyway. Though Tommy was lively, he was a rambunctious kid who got on the nerves of anyone who would give him the time of day. That being said, no one had expected Techno or Philza to show up, even though the news of his death had been delivered to them. They knew full well this was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet as a gentle song played from the music box. Everyone was just about ready to leave. It was cold and wet out, no one wanted to continue to stand in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What no one expected was the sound of crunching grass coming towards them. Eyes trained on the approaching figure, silent surprise settling over the small group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure was none other than the piglin hybrid himself. Technoblade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had expected him to show up, but here he was. His grief was obvious, he had come in formal clothes, but his red robes and crown were nowhere to be seen. All he had with him was a small satchel, and he said nothing as he walked passed the group and to the headstone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervous eyes watched as the man came to sit in front of the stone, crimson eyes tracing over the engraving. No tears were shed, Techno was too strong for that, but the sadness was there. Sure, Tommy had betrayed him, he had betrayed Tommy, but he had been a kid. He knew that, more than anything. After the nights of waking up to Tommy whimpering in his sleep because of nightmares, the playful banter and heated conversations, Techno knew it all too well, and it hurt. Hurt more than any of the scars that littered his war battered body. More than any blade that had dared pierce his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent. Painfully so. Eyes watched the man as Techno reached out a large hand and ran his calloused fingers over the engraved letters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was broken by a rough, pained whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a hero, Tommy..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno fell silent for a moment before dropping his hand once more. “And we failed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shaky exhale of breath from behind him wasn’t lost on Techno. He knew the two other kids were watching him. Tubbo was hurting, Ranboo was blaming himself in some way. Nothing about this was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, the hybrid elected to ignore it. Instead, he carefully opened his small satchel and pulled out a crown. A small, golden crown with an emerald in the crest of it. It was simply, but it was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shaking hand, Techno placed the crown upon the gravestone, making sure it would hang off it without falling. Once that was done, he pulled his hand back and took a shaky breath. The sting of tears pricked at the man’s eyes then, but he refused to let them fall as he stared at the stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish..” His gruff voice trailed off for a moment, tears threatening to fall, but he refused. Techno took a deeper breath, eyes focused on the crown he had just placed atop Tommy’s grave. He tried again. “I wish I had taught him better. I wish..I wish he could’ve just had the chance to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence followed his words as they sunk in with the others around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A muttered curse broke the silence, and it didn’t take a genius to know that it had been from Quakity. A shaky, pained exhale could be heard from Puffy, silent and angry tears streaming from her eyes. Sam was silent, his own tears of pain and grief falling from his eyes as he looked away. Techno could even hear the small, distressed swish of Ranboo’s tail touching the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than that, it was silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, a quiet step came closer to Technoblade, a small hand finding its place on the piglin’s shoulder. It was Tubbo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everything Techno had done, Tubbo was still standing by his side and trying to offer comfort. It should have been the other way around. Techno didn’t dare look up to him, he knew it would hurt too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another moment of silence passed before the hybrid spoke again. “Y’know,” started the man, his tone a little lighter than before, “he made me promise not to hurt you.” The hand on his shoulder gave a gentle squeeze as its owner struggled to choke back a sob. “Despite what you did..he still forgave you..” That did it. Techno could hear the silent, gasping sobs that fell from Tubbo’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, and only then, did Techno look up at the young teen. Watery blue eyes met pained crimson, and there was a moment of understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he forgave me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno knew his question was selfish, of course he did, but not knowing hurt. Yeah, Tommy had been a pain in the ass, but he was..he was a child. He had been Techno’s friend at some point. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the boy, and he had let him die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Tubbo knelt down beside Techo, biting his lips as he tried to find the words to say. Even as tears fell from his eyes, the teen gathered the strength to muster a small, broken smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He forgave you..” Those three words were enough to make Techno’s heart stutter. A shaky breath fell from the piglin hybrid’s lips as he nodded, and Tubbo continued. “Why else do you think he still went to you for help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no answer to the question, but it was enough for a single tear to escape, slipping down Techno’s cheek as he turned back to the grave. Resided acceptance settled in as he continued to stare at the grave for a moment longer. His thoughts wandered, knowing he would have to visit the grave again with Philza when the man was ready to face his youngest’s death as well. Techno would be ready then, ready to face Tommy’s grave again and comfort a grieving father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Techno was ready, he reached out and placed his hand against the cold stone of the headstone, ignoring the water that dripped from him. A small, saddened smile graced his lips. For a moment, familiar warmth tingled in his hand, as if someone had placed their hand atop his, and Techno smiled a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he pulled his hand away and stood once more, still staring down at the grave. He ignored the stares as he turned his back to it, walking away just as silently as he had come, two final words left his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodnight, Theseus</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>